Sebastian dan Curhatan Lapuknya
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Walau ada pepatah dari negeri sana yang berkata ALA BISA KARENA BIASA, tapi pepatah tersebut akan langsung saya jawab sama lagunya Syahrini, AKU 'TAK BIAASAA… (SEBAS POV) / RnR?


Ah…

Sebastian Michaelis _desu_.

Saya butler keluarga kerajaan. Aktor utama dan cetakan iblis pertama paling ganteng.

Tapi sebelum saya menceritakan kejadian menarik tentang tuan saya —si kecil manis imut unyu buetdz, saya mau menegaskan satu hal. Kalau di dalam suatu cerita biasanya mereka akan menulis kata 'Aku' atau 'Gue', jujur saya merasa canggung. Walau ada pepatah dari negeri sana(negri mana tuh?) yang berkata _ALA BISA KARENA BIASA_ , tapi pepatah tersebut akan langsung saya jawab sama lagunya Syahrini, _AKU 'TAK BIAASAA…_

Oh ya, saya juga mau menegaskan. Kalau cerita masa lalu tuan muda yang satu ini, tidak disiarkan di manga Kuroshitsuji manapun, dan tidak di siarkan di _channel_ apapun.

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

 _ **©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Masa Lalu Ciel yang Tidak di Tayangkan.**

 **Genre:** parody, humor.

 **Disclaimer: Yana Toboso**. —yang pertama disangka author adalah sosok mangaka cowok imut SUPER UKE. Eh ternyata beliau adalah seorang wanita.

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo lekat merekat erat. Garing garing garing...

 **A/N:  
** Hai Halo Hola, sehat semua kan? Fic pertama author di fandom Black butler .aka. Kuroshitsuji  
btw, semuanya Sebastian Michaelis POV.

* * *

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

Saya sudah lama bekerja di kediaman Phantomhive. Tuan saya, Ciel Phantomhive, tidak terasa sudah mulai beranjak remaja. Walau sejatinya saya ini adalah seorang iblis, saya bisa merasakan ada sedikit rasa ke-ibuan yang terkadang timbul di lubuk hati saya. Atau rasa kepingin nyabe kali ya? Ah entahlah... yang pasti ada rasa sayang saya yang timbul secara pribadi dari lubuk kemalu —hati saya.

"Bas, Sebas!"

Haahh… lagi seru-serunya mau monolog panjang, Tuan saya memanggil. Yah, karena tidak ingin di kenakan penurunan gaji, saya langsung _caw_ aja pake kekuatan lari cepat super iblis yang saya pelajari di Neraka Jahanam. Bingungkan? MBOH! Saya juga kurang tau saya sedang bicara apa sekarang.

"Ya tuan muda?"

"Err, kau tau Jamu Penambah Vitalitas, nggak?"

 _Glekh!_

Sejak kapan tuan saya ini tiba-tiba seleranya berubah jadi kayak om-om yang sukanya main togel di warung-warung pisang goreng? Yah, professional… saya harus professional. Tidak masalah kalau tuan saya ini memesan semur pisang atau kolak jengkol sekali pun, pasti akan saya layani.

"Tentu saja saya tau, tuan muda. Itu adalah salah satu minuman paling terkhenal khas Indonesia yang sangat menyehatkan badan. Khasiatnya juga sangat banyak karena minuman tersebut mengandung jah—"

"Stop… stop… stop... Aku cuma bertanya saja. Sana buatkan aku _grey tea_ , aku lapar!"

"Baiklah tuan muda, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Terkadang otak tuan saya ini suka geser memang. Nanyak Jamu —tapi kenapa harus jamu vitalitas?, pingin _grey tea_ , tapi bilangnya lapar. Yah, berfikiran positif dan professional adalah motto saya, walau salah satu permasalahan terbesar dalam hidup saya selain cucian celana dalam tidak kering karena London selalu di dera badai tiada ampun, belakangan ini mindset saya selalu mengarah ke hal-hal negatif, saat tuan muda mulai masuk ke masa alaynya.

—masa dimana tuan muda berhasil mengambil kembali tahta kekuasaannya, setelah dia terjatuh dan 'tak bisa bangit lagi, tuan muda tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Tuan muda terjatuh dan 'tak tau arah jalan pulang, tuan muda tanpa saya butiran debu. *jangan sambil nyanyi bacanya.

"Ini tehnya tuan muda. Saya juga bawa C _heesecake_ sebagai camilannya."

"Yah… letakkan disitu. Dan kau jangan kemana-mana, berdiri disitu sampai aku selesai membaca."

"Yes, my lord."

 _Mbok_ disuruh duduk kek, atau disuruh leseh dibawah kek. Tega banget sih memerintah saya berdiri seperti ini, nungguin tuan muda baca mau sampai kapan, pengkor lah ini kaki!

Jadi, sambil menunggu tuan muda -ntah-ngapain-diatas-kursi-alay-model-kerajaan-kayak-di-film-barbie-barbiean-itu dengan bukunya, saya kembali bermonolog.

Masa kecil Tuan Muda bisa di bilang MKS _—MBOH KAREPE SAKKAREP_ eh salah, Masa Kecil Suram. Orang tua tuan muda di bunuh, tuan muda lebih banyak menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan siksaan, jadi Uke juga kadang di siksa, malah banyak yang genrenya BDSM lagi… disitu kadang saya merasa sedih.

Sudah selayaknya jadi tugas utama saya menyenangkan hati tuan saya. Untuk menutupi luka-luka pahitnya dulu, saya yang menjadi salah satu wali hidup andalannya, akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengembalikkan masa kecilnya yang suram. Jadi, itu lah gunanya seorang Butler Super Sekali seperti saya ini. Dipandu buku yang saya beli di Gramediaaah berjudul 'Step by Step Menjadi Bocah paling Senang Setelah Disiksa di Masa Lalu', saya mulai menerapkannya pada tuan muda.

Dulu, saya masih ingat benar bagaimana senangnya Tuan Muda saat mandi di sungai untuk pertama kalinya. Sering bermain-main di rel kereta api, mencari guli di kubangan, dan bermain bola kaki di lumpur. Pernah juga saat itu, saya, tuan muda, Mayline, Finny, Bard dan Tanaka sibuk mencari batu. Kenapa mencari batu? Yah… yang pasti bukan karena kami kepingin b*ker.

Dulu sebelum jadi Anjing Penjaga Gerbang —ah Ratu maksudnya, tuan muda punya beberapa teman sepermainan —aku punya temaan… teman sepermainan… dimana ada dia selaluu ada akuu…. _Ehem!_ Maaf, saya suka khilaf nyanyi sendiri. Jesper, seorang anak kecil jerawatan dan wajahnya hampir menyamai jalanan London yang berbatu pada masa itu. Abidin, berbadan tegap dan besar bak gigolo. Tayuyi, yang bibirnya mirip buku telepon. Archedtmidtrs —mampus aja bacanya, bocah jangkung kurus korban salah nutrisi. Lalu tentu saja ada tuan muda yang imut lucu gemesin seratus persen pasangan pair uke saya.

Lagi-lagi, mereka ngumpulin batu. Lagi jaman mengumpulkan batu, 'kah di London raya ini?

Setelah batu-batu itu sudah banyak terkumpul, mereka bergegas pergi ke hutan. Yah, saya awalnya hanya mengikuti saja dari belakang, memantau. Coba pikirkan, buat apa mereka berlari-lari ke hutan bawa batu kayak suku dayak yang ngejar-ngejar babi hutan. Entahlah? Selama hal yang dilakukan tuan muda masih dalam batas kewajaran —walau sebenarnya dari tadi ceritanya sudah tidak wajar, saya hanya diam dan memperhatikannya saja.

Demi kutang emaknya Phantomhive, ternyata batunya buat ngelemparin sarang tawon. Bocah-bocah goplak itu memang tidak ada kerjaan sekali!

"Bas, pijitin dong. Gatel nih punggung ku."

Haahh.. Lagi-lagi, bocah cebol —ah tuan muda maksud saya, mengganggu _timing_ monolog saya.

"Tuan muda lagi gatal atau lagi pegel? Kata-katanya diperhatikan dong tuan muda, udah besar kok ngomongnya masih belepotan. Malu lah ama kambing."

"Dua… duanya… punggung ku gatal dan pegel!"

"Iya tuan muda. Disebelah sini?"

"Ahh… geser kanan dikiit… kebanyakan bloon! Geser dikit aja, nah agh! Dikit lagi… dikit lagiiii AAHHH! DISITU BAS! MANTAAP!"

"Udah belum?"

"Iya, mantap bas. Oh ya, bas. Habis ini kita langsung keranjang aja ya. Udah lama 'kan nggak nganu sama kamu. Aku kangen ' _anu"_ mu." —nggak jelas, BLASS!

Yah, maaf semuanya. Sepertinya saya harus mengakhiri curahan hati saya.

Karena, panggilan cinta tuan muda memanggil saya untuk bergerak keatas ranjang.

Salam, gigit jari

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

Vencerahan vencerahan... author dapet vencerahan setelah baca Doujin Kuroshitsuji. **YEEAAH!**

Okeh, okeh, gaje kan? Ini kok kayak-kayaknya si Ciel jadi kayak anak kamvung yang baru transmigrasi ke kota? Yah, namanya juga panpiksien, mau si Ciel author buat jadi babu yang nyuci-nyuci semvak author juga 'tak apa kan? #ditendangvincent

Sampai jumpal lagi ya... Folow/fav dan reviews sangat berarti untuk kehidupan author. Btw, mau author kasih recomend Doujin Kuroshitsuji yang bagus nggak? #senyummesum


End file.
